sekai_ni_taisuru_against_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hideo
Hideo (also known as Dio) is a demon recruited to join the N.M.E. Foundation as the leader of the Target Squad. This makes him one of the antagonists in the story. He has the ability of enhanced targeting and gunsmanship. Personality Hideo is very observant, cool-headed, cold and aloof, which matches his race to withstand the cold temperature. He barely connects to the other leaders and keeps a safe distance around them due to his distrustfulness. One quality that Hideo is known for is his quietness. He is very silent, either short-spoken or he never really talks at all. He is described as the "introvert" in the leaderboard, and it has been said that he is socially awkward, saying things that are straightforward but ends up being weird to other people's ears. Although he's quet and silent, he is a responsible leader to the members of the Target Squad. He manages situations and problems quickly, which makes him worthy of the position. Appearance Hideo has black hair with bright teal eyes. He has a pale complexion, and is quite tall. He wears a black facemask covering his mouth, with grey stitch-like pattern lining. He is known for having monochrome choices when jt comes to outfits, ranging from the colors grey, white, or black. He wears a silver necklace. He wears long black fingerless gloves. He wears black belts around his pants, often enlaced with bullets. He has guns on his belt's pockets, and a shotgun where it's straps are around him, carrying it by his back like a bag. History Hideo is the son of a demon researcher who created the Dominance Chalice - an experimented medicine/potion that can take away the will of the person who drinks it, completely subjugating them under the creator's control. Due to being the eldest of the siblings, his father tested the chalice on him. The chalice failed, causing Hideo to lose past memories, affecting the function of his brain. His eyes also changed from being plain grey to teal. After his father's death, the effects took place and Hideo gained psychosis - an illness where he begins to "lose contact with reality" once triggered by any events that can possibly remind him of memories that he lost prior to when he was tested on. His eyes show that he still has the effect, meaning the death of his father did not stop the potion's magic. Abilities Enhanced Marksmanship Hideo can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in his brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. He needs only to aim for an instant before he can precisely hit a target. He can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving, he can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation do not hinder his ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and his intense focus on whatever he's shooting at allows him to shut out outside distractions. Hideo can compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off his aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). Targeting He can cause the object, when set in motion, to home in on target and invariably reach it. Can be used to hit target from miles away only by throwing a rock that he has charged, causing it to "lock on" to his intended target. Enhanced Gunmanship Hideo is highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. He is to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. He is also able to operate all variations of guns. He can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. He has excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. Relationships Trivia * His favourite guns are Glock 34 and Springfield Armory XD9. His most wanted military gun artifacts, G11, Barrett XM109 and XM25. * He loves tacos, quesadillas, and nachos, visibly having a taste with Mexican food. He also likes spicy food. * Hideo was the first victim of the Dominance Chalice. * His eye color was originally silver, but then it shifted to teal after intaking the chalice. * Most of his lines on transcripts consist of ellipses: "..." * Hiro suffers from psychosis, a thought disorder that involves "losing contact to reality". This involves hallucinations, delusions, and catatonia. This is only trigerred when reminded about something that he originally forgot -- memories prior to the events of the chalice testing. * He is a newcomer to the foundation, but quickly became the leader due to his abilities. Category:Male Characters Category:N.M.E. Foundation Category:Demons Category:Gunsman Category:Antagonists